It is ofter desirable to provide a powered rear side or rear quarter window for ventilation purposes in vehicles, particularly vans and mini-vans. These rear side or quarter windows are generally swingably mounted and open outwardly of the vehicle body, and are typically remotely activated, as for example from the driver's seat.
Several types of vehicle power window actuators are known and used. Problems associated with these known types of window openers include their high cost, large and cumbersome size, weight, and indirect drive arrangement employing drive cables with a drive motor being located distant from the window. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,524 discloses a vehicle power window actuator for pivoting a glass view panel about an axis by means of complex back and forth linear movement of a wire cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4 918,865 discloses a power window opener for operation of a quarter window of an automobile comprising an actuation device, a remote electric motor, and pull cable transmitting power from the remote motor to the actuating device.
The Moy U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,728 discloses an improved compact, light weight direct drive vehicle window power actuator for a swingably mounted rear quarter power window for vehicles, such as for example only, vans and mini-vans, that overcomes the problems described in the preceding paragraph.